Ain't Allowed To
by Nezumi's Cheese
Summary: Akuroku. One-shot. Roxas doesn't like Axel but what happens if you add Namine to the mix?


One-shot! I love Akuroku!

Disclaimer: I don't own any KH characters

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Oh, Roxy!!!!!!" said an all too familiar annoying voice. Roxas turned away stiffly and fasten his pace only to be glomped by the red-haired pyromaniac. The blonde gritted his teeth together angrily.

"Axel, what the fuck is going to take you to leave me alone?!" Roxas asked angrily. Axel immediately went off but held his arms in defense, smirking. Feisty and bad-ass cute blondes are sexy and good fuck-buddies. However, Roxas thought the opposite. It's not fun having a stalker who tries to hump you 24/7.

"Oh Roxy, you hurt my dear heart." Axel moaned while faking sadness. Roxas snickered.

"Pu-lease. Spare me from the drama."

"So, wanna go to the-"

"You know what my answer is going to be. Read my lips. NO!!!"

Axel made puppy dog eyes pleading Roxas to relent. Instead of touched, the blonde was creeped out.

"Aww, but Roxy, we go great together. Just think how good you look in be-" A blushing blonde's hand slapped Axel's face.

"S-shut up! I don't wanna hear it!" Roxas replied stuttering. He aimed a good kick at Axel's groin before turning to leave. He left a weeping Axel on the ground. The blonde went home to see his sister drawing again.

"Hey, Namine." Roxas greeted before getting a coke in the kitchen. The girl looked up and gave him a gracious smile before turning back to her drawing pad. Refreshed, he moved towards the girl.

"What are you drawing now?" He leaned in and saw the picture. He chuckled. Namine blushed in response.

"You and Axel gave me the idea." she said as she held the picture of Roxas aiming a good swift kick at Axel's balls with the redhead weeping in pain. Her brother patted her on the back and complimented it. With that, he went upstairs to do his HW. Namine sighed before flipping towards her actual dream drawings. Her drawings filled with her older brother and Axel doing-ahem, let's just say Namine is not as innocent as Roxas thinks she is. She closed the pad and went out.

'Roxas, why can't you reciprocate Axel's feelings? He really likes you.' she thought then, thought deviously. 'Or are you just playing coy?'

She thought back in seventh grade when Axel started to pursue Roxas, effectively ending their best-friend relationship they had ever since first grade. Now, in senior year, Axel still didn't give up. He's like that little blue train who never gives up. She closed her eyes and giggled.

The next day was just any normal day for Roxas. First, before dressing, close the blindfolds to prevent any peeking from peeping redheaded toms. Make sure to wear sneakers with cleats which is perfect for making an effective kick to make a quick getaway from perverts trying to molest you. Second, run to school as soon as possible to avoid any chance of being molested by some neighborhood pervert. Third, sit next to Hayner, Sora, or Pence at class to make sure Axel won't have any chance of sitting next to him. Yeah, that was life everyday.

"Roxy!!!!!"

Roxas turned his head in annoyance to see an all too familiar redhead trying to ambush him again.

"Why don't you stand in front of a train and live?" he muttered.

"Will that make me win your affections, then?" Axel asked with eyes shining. Roxas's stress went up again and his hand twitched. He resisted the urge to punch him in the face again. Sora's and Hayner's sweat dropped as they watched the two. Luckily, the bell rung and all of them had to leave for their classes.

As soon school ended, Roxas and Namine went home. Suddenly, he stopped. He remembered he left his textbook at math class and went back quickly. He went back to the school and grabbed the book. He let out a sigh in relief. He turned around and immediately jumped back. "HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT!!! JESSE MCCARTNEY, SAVE ME!!!!"

Axel was right there in his face. As if a reflex, the blonde blushed at the close proximity between them.

"Hey there, Roxy." the redhead purred. Roxas thought to himself. 'Act cool. Tell him that you're going home and you'll see him tomorrow.'

"Hey, Axel. I'm going home so I'll see you tomorrow." he tried to leave briskly but his wrist was grabbed. Axel's eyes shone deviously as he said the very thing that Roxas didn't want to hear. "Can I come too?"

Roxas thought in panic. 'I can't kick him now. This is a school. I'm not allowed to. I'll get detention.'

Reluctantly, he accepted Axel's offer. Namine saw him came home with a guest which made things even worse since Roxas swore on his parent's grave never to show violence to Namine intentionally. Even when it was a guest.

"I'm going to get a drink." he muttered before stalking into the kitchen. Axel went around the house examining it. One could call him nosy. But Namine didn't seem to mind. Then she thought, 'Well, here's a juicy chance of bringing Roxas and Axel together. Hmm…I'll give it a shot.'

As Roxas went in the living room again, Namine motioned him towards her. He leaned towards her in whisper.

"What is it?" he whispered to make sure Axel was out of hearing range. Namine suppressed a quiet giggle before telling him.

"You know, I could keep Axel occupied with talking to save you from being 'molested'." she whispered back. Intrigued, he asked her what does she want.

"Kiss Axel on the lips." Roxas's eyes widened. Oh god, she is crazy.

"W-why?"

"Better to have something equal. Not everyone likes talking to Axel. I'll do it every time he's annoying you. For life." she added. Roxas's brow furrowed in thought. He wouldn't have to deal with Axel for life. All he had to do is kiss him.

"Fine." he breathed. He walked up towards Axel with a hard lump in his throat. With that, he leaned in and laid a chaste peck on Axel's lips. Right after that, he squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his lips with the back of his hand. Yuck. Okay, it wasn't that bad. It felt…odd.

"Why you…" said an angry voice. Axel's. Roxas pondered confused. Isn't that what Axel wanted. He felt his collar being pulled up.

"You're fucking cheap, you know that?" Axel said angrily.

"Eh?" was all Roxas could say.

"You just had to wait until _now_ to kiss me?!" he asked angrily.

"Teh, I thought you wanted it." Roxas commented sulking. "And you ain't satisfied?"

Axel narrowed his eyes. "You didn't warn me...."

Roxas stuck out his tongue. "Well, too bad."

He was about to turned back before a hand circled his waist. Roxas gulped and turned around. "Wha-"

The redhead kissed him sloppily. Roxas squeezed his eyes shut before screaming on top of his lungs. He slapped Axel across the face before running towards the opposite wall, blushing.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FRIGGIN' MOLESTER!!!"

The blonde turned towards his sister desperately. However, Namine looked away innocently, pretending to be occupied with drawing in her notebook. Unfortunately, he fell for it and turned back focused on getting the molester out of the house.

"But you seemed to like it Ro- OWW!!"

Roxas grabbed the closest weapon he could find. A full hard HW binder. Roxas began to hit him repeatedly on the back and watched in glee as Axel began edging closer to the door. With one final whack, Roxas pushed Axel out the door and locked it. As expected, Axel began to scream for him to come back.

"ROXY!!!!"

However, Roxas went upstairs and pretend to ignore him. He closed his blind folds and his door. He nearly jumped at the next thing that came up.

"LOVE WILL CONQUER EVERYTHING!!!! I WILL SAVE YOU, ROXY, MY JULIET! NOTHING SHALL EVER SEPARATE US!"

Roxas opened the window in frustration and shouted out. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, SHAKESPEARE! YOU MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH! I SWEAR, IF YOU MAKE ANOTHER NOISE, I WILL THROW ALL OF MY TEXTBOOKS OUT AT YOU AND HOPE GRAVITY DOES ITS JOB!"

With that, Axel stood there dumbfounded. "Roxy...."

He hung his head down before he heard his cell phone ring.

"Hello?"

"H-hi! Axel!"

"Namine? Is that you?"

"Umm, yeah. So, you really want to know why Roxas is even more violent than usual?"

"Because his secret crush on me was revealed?" he guessed smirking.

"Umm...N-no. Well, that's part of the reason, I guess. But, that wasn't the main reason, though." she replied. Hopefully, Roxas won't get mad at her.

"So, why?" he questioned stumped. Namine took a deep breath before telling him. Her secret plan didn't work but maybe this secret will work in her favor.

"You stole his first kiss."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

1. Namine will always be able to fool Roxas. No matter what. Too bad she uses it for her own evil uses.

Heck, review!


End file.
